A visit that leads to more
by xoxh3l3nxox
Summary: Harry, a friend of Ianto's from Torchwood one, transfers to Torchwood three. John Hart chooses his first day to try and win back Jack but will he change his mind when he meets the handsome stranger?


Title: A visit that leads to more

Pairing: Harry/John

Summary: Harry, a friend of Ianto's from Torchwood one, transfer to Torchwood three. Captain John Hart chooses his first day to try and win back Jack but will he change his mind when he meets the handsome stranger?

* * *

><p>Jack, Owen, Tosh and Gwen watched in amusement as Ianto rushed around the hub, cleaning and arranging things as he went. They had recieved a call about a week ago telling them that Harry Potter from Torchwood one would be transferring today and Ianto had immediately started to panic. He had been cleaning and arranging everything ever since. Owen had made the stupid mistake of telling Ianto off because he had been making less coffee lately and had been insulted in return. He had to admit that he was quite scared of Ianto now. He really knew how to upset someone.<p>

"Ianto you have to calm down. I'm sure he won't mind if some things are out of place. You have to sit down. I haven't seen you rest in two days." Jack tried again. He knew that Ianto liked to make things look perfect and he knew that he was trying to impress this Harry and was slightly worried. Ianto had never gone to this amount of trouble for anyone before. It was obvious that Harry was important to Ianto but how important was he?

"I can't relax Jack. This place is awful! I never noticed just how disgusting it was until I started to clean it. How have we been living like this?" Ianto replied quickly. Jack could see he was breathing quickly and sighed. He moved Ianto over to the couch and pushed him down on it. He pushed him back down when he attempted to stand up again.

"That is it Ianto! You have been cleaning for this past week without rest and now I am ordering you to relax. Why are you so worried about what this guy thinks?" Jack asked with his arms crossed over his chest to show that he wasn't going to drop it this time. The rest of the team came over when they heard the question. They had been wondering the same thing. They weren't used to seeing Ianto like this and it was bothering them all. Ianto sighed when he saw that the whole team were waiting for him to answer.

"He was the first person I met at Torchwood that I could relate to. Torchwood one was insane. They just killed every alien they came across and disected them and when I was moved to the secured archives I found out that they kept some to experiment on. It was sick but I couldn't do anything about it. I actually thought about leaving Torchwood and letting them take my memories. The day before the battle of Canary Wharf a man turned up. He was moved straight to the secure archives and told to start work immediately. When I heard about him I thought that I would hate him but when my boss introduced him to me, he smiled at me. It was such a kind smile that I found myself liking him. Before he left he winked at me. I was confused at the time and couldn't figure out why he'd winked at me but the next morning I got a call from my boss telling me that all the aliens they had been experimenting on had gone missing and they had no idea what had happened. I knew then that Harry had done it and that had been why he winked at me. He'd known how I felt about them keeping the aliens and had done something about it. I asked him about it at work and he just said that he could tell that I felt the same as he did. That was when the cybermen showed up. He told me to hide in the secure archives and to stay quiet. I asked what he meant but he just winked at me again and ran away from me. I hid in the archives for at least twelve hours but I couldn't take it anymore so I went out. There were around six cybermen stood in the corridor. They were going to kill me when Harry turned up. I don't know what happened as I had my eyes closed but when I looked up they were all dead. He just pushed me back into the archives and handed me a bag of food. I stayed in there like a coward until he came to find me when it was all over. He left to fix what the cybermen had done and I didn't see him again. I owe him my life." Ianto explained. He looked up and saw the team stood with wide eyes and their mouths open.

"He really did all that?" Owen asked in awe. He was shocked that someone had actually stood up to Torchwood and lived.

"Yes." Ianto answered.

"He fought the cybermen and lived?" Jack asked. Ianto smiled when he noticed Jack was in shock as well.

"Yes I did." A voice said from the door. Everyone turned to see a man stood in the doorway with a smile on his face. He was about six feet tall with ink black hair and emerald green eyes. He was quite muscular and looked like he could take care of himself in a fight.

"Harry? Wow, you don't look any different." Ianto exclaimed. He got up and rushed over to hug Harry. They both had huge grins on their faces.

"Neither do you. You're still as gorgeous as ever. So, are you going to introduce me to the rest of the team." Harry said when they pulled away from each other.

"Yes, of course." Ianto answered. He moved over to the team with Harry following him. "This is Captain Jack Harkness, this is Toshiko Sato, this is Dr. Owen Harper and this is Gwen Williams. Everyone this is Harry Potter."

"It's nice to meet you all." Harry said as he shook everyone's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Harry." Jack replied. Ianto rolled his eyes as he saw Jack running his eyes up and down Harry's body. He couldn't bring himself to be angry as he knew that Harry was very handsome. "Why did you transfer from London?"

"I didn't really like the way things were being done in London and I remembered people saying that Torchwood three was run differently. They didn't learn their lesson after the cybermen so I left them to their fate." Harry answered.

"Well, you're welcome here." Tosh said. Everyone looked at her in shock. Tosh was usually very shy and reluctant to talk to people but for some reason she felt like she could talk to Harry. She understood what Ianto meant.

"Thank you Toshiko." Harry said as he gave her a smile that made her blush.

"Please, call me Tosh. Everyone does." She replied with a small giggle.

"Would you like a tour now or after work, Harry?" Ianto asked. He wanted the team to get along but he couldn't help but think of how much work he had to do. He had put off a lot of work so that he could make the hub look good.

"I'll take the tour now so I can get used to the place. It looks great by the way Ianto." Harry said with a wink. He waved to the others as he left with Ianto.

"What do you think?" Jack said as he turned around with an eager expression on his face. He saw that the rest of the team had dazed looks on their faces.

"I think he seems really nice, he's definately going to fit in here. There's just something about him." Tosh said with a smile on her face.

"I know what you mean. I could actually see myself getting a drink with him sometime." Owen added.

"I think he's gorgeous. I think Jack's got competition for Ianto." Gwen said with a smirk in Jack's direction.

"What do you mean? I thought they looked more like brothers than boyfriends." Jack replied with a confused expression on his face.

"Don't mind her Jack. She's just trying to wind you up. There is nothing going on there. Did you see the look on Ianto's face when he was talking about him before? He looked like he was talking about his hero." Tosh replied as she shot a glare in Gwen's direction.

"She's right Jack. I was just messing with you." Gwen said with a sheepish smile.

* * *

><p>"So, these are the famous archives?" Harry said as he looked around with wide eyes.<p>

"The famous archives? I didn't know that but yes these are the archives." Ianto answered. He looked around with pride. He couldn't help but be proud. When he had joined Torchwood 3 you couldn't find anything and he was sure that people got lost in the archives in the past. He had started to organise the archives as soon as he started.

"Since Torchwood one basically had to start again, these are the best in the world." Harry replied.

"I had no idea." Ianto said. He was about to say something else when the door slammed shut and an alarm sounded. He ran to the computer behind his desk and accessed the cctv cameras. He looked around and saw that Janet hadn't escaped and he couldn't see any sign of trouble. He was about to call Jack and tell him it was a false alarm when he saw that the main hub camera had been turned off. Something must be going on.

"What's going on?" Hary said as he rushed over to stand beside him. He looked at the screen and immediately saw the problem. He looked at Ianto and put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "Do you have any weapons in here?"

"I can only use my gun but there are alien weapons in the archives as well." Ianto answered.

"I think we'll only need our guns. I have a feeling it's not going to need more than that." Harry said with a smile. Ianto knew that he should trust Harry but he couldn't help but feel that they should take more weapons. "You get your gun and i'll work on opening this door without letting them know that someone else is here."

"Ok but please be careful." Ianto replied. He smiled as Harry waved off his comment and went to the keypad next to the door. He turned away to get his gun and to try and see if he could see anything that was happening with the others but he couldn't see anything. He heard the door opening behind him and turned around in shock. Even Tosh took longer than that to open the door without stopping the alarm.

"I'll have to talk to Tosh about updating the system and making security a bit better around here." Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face. He ignored Ianto gaping after him and walked out the door. Ianto shook off the shock and rushed after him.

The two men walked down the corridors in silence trying to hear any noise of the intruder or even see them. They both had their guns drawn and were ready to shoot if they needed to. They were about to round a corner and move up into the main hub when they heard a voice speaking.

"Tell me Jack, where is eye candy?" the voice asked loudly.

"Oh crap. It's John Hart. He knows the team. I'll go up and distract him and you can come up after and while and subdue him." Ianto said. Harry was about to object but Ianto had already rounded the corner. He had no choice but to listen and see what happened.

"Eye-candy! Well, now we have a party." John said in a cheerful voice. Harry waited a few moments before looking around the corner. His eyes widened at what he saw. There was a man stood in the middle of the room holding a gun. The team had been tied to chairs and were looking at Ianto with wide eyes. John put the gun down and moved Ianto over to another chair and tied his hands behind the chair. He stood back and smiled at the picture. "There now. Now we're all here I can begin."

John moved back to the middle of the room and looked at the team. He smiled when he saw them all glaring at him. He wanted them to hate him. They had taken Jack away from him. He didn't love Jack but he did like him. They were very similar and he couldn't see himself finding anyone else that he would be able to tolerate for long or even to love. He was brought back to reality when he saw Owen looking over his shoulder with an almost relieved expression on his face. He was about to turn around when he felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of his head and a warm body pressed against his back. He held his hands up in surrender almost straight away.

"I think you've been very bad John." A voice growled in his ear. He gulped as he felt shivers run down his spine and gulped. He had nver reacted to anyone like this before. Who was this stranger?

"I'd like to think so. Who are you?" John asked. He inwardly cursed when he heard his voice shake. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Me? I'm Harry Potter." The voice replied. John felt warm breath on his ear and had to hold back a moan. John decided that enough was enough. He regrettably pulled away from the body and turned to face the man holding the gun.

"Wow. Where have you been all my life?" John asked breathlessly. Harry was not only gorgeous but there was something that just called out to him. He really wanted this man.

"I've been waiting for you." Harry replied with a wink. He heard someone clear their throat. He looked over at the team and saw that they didn't look impressed. "Oh right, sorry. Could we untie the team before we carry on flirting?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be right back." John said. He quickly untied the team and came back to sit on the desk that Harry was casually leaning his hip against. They leaned in close to each other and started whispering to each other.

The team moved quickly to the other end of the room and watched them incredulously. They were acting like nothing had been wrong.

"Am I seeing this right or did John hit me harder than I thought he did?" Owen asked in disbelief.

"If you're seeing Harry and John Hart flirting with each other, then you're seeing the same as the rest of us." Jack replied without taking his eyes off of the two men.

"I think it's cute. It's not like John would actually hurt us." Tosh said. She shrugged her shoulders when the others stared at her and moved to her computers to carry on working.

"I agree with Tosh. He's just like a child that wants attention, he wouldn't actually do anything he says." Ianto said. He smiled when he saw Harry and John walk out of the hub hand in hand with huge smiles on their faces. At least John had a distraction now. He could focus on making Jack ask him out again.


End file.
